Tomoko's Song
by Azali Syria
Summary: She was the envy of the school and he was a bored detective looking for a change. They met under the most unusual circumstances, but at least it was interesting. Rated T for some playful language? Jr. X OC
1. Chapter 1

**I tend to do a lot of work with the less popular series/pairings I've come to know. Anyway, this is one I dug out while cleaning out my files. Yea it's a crossover, yea it's got nothing to do with Meimi and Jr. I pretty much wrote this because I drew up this awesome character and needed someone to put her with. **

**_Disclaimer- I do NOT own Saint Tail or any of it's characters. I DO however own Tomoko, as I drew her, ahahahaa. _**

Tomoko's Song

She was a girl, obviously. With fire in her jade eyes and a refreshing aura. Star of the gymnastic team, captain of the volleyball, softball, and tennis teams, and top of her class in academics. To the boys in the school she was a vision of heaven. Long, silky legs as far as the eyes could see, slender hips, ideal bust, graceful arms and smooth shoulders. But it didn't stop there. Her green eyes set in sun-kissed skin, her face framed by auburn tresses that touched below her waist. She often wore her hair in a high ponytail, the length still an impressive sight. Her school uniform was tight enough to see her curves, yet loose enough to leave the mind to wander. To the girls in the school she was perfect, popular. There were few negative thoughts or words about Tomoko Takahashi, and those were only from the envious. She would be greeted in the morning as Tomo, her close friends calling her Moko. Tomoko planned to graduate and move on to study European literature in Paris, then expand her major and take on architecture. Everyone knew that no matter what she wanted to do, she was going to be great at it.

Yea she was absolutely perfect. Nothing seemed to phase her.

So the day Tomoko came to school and heard about a team member of hers being sexually assualted, she simply nodded her head and said, "I understand, I'll be cautious walking home tonight" sought out her teamate and missed the rest of the day escorting her home.

He was a man, at least he thought himself to be one. But circumstances over the past couple months had led him to stray longer from his home, his wife and his son. Asuka Daiki Jr. was an elite detective with a failing marriage. He and his wife Meimi would talk for a little while, seemingly make ammends, and silently go to sleep. If Asuka could get an extra case squeezed into his schedule, he went for it. Late night cases that took him from the so called comfort of his bed was not a problem. The problem was his knowledge of the declining relationship and his inability to change it. He was finished, he just didn't have the spark needed to do something new. Passing a hand through his dark green locks, his blase sapphire orbs looking out the window, and he yawned. " If you're tired you should go rest sweetheart" His eyes tiredly glanced across the table to his wife. "I'm fine, I'm expecting the boss to call me in a little bit anyway. Some big case he might fill me in on." He was snapped out of his lazy gaze as Meimi jerked up from the table. "......." Asuka looked at Meimi, prepared for her full on screaching fest. "What?" he asked, egging on the arguement. Instead he saw her give in and she smiled at him. "Do your best then." Asuka shook his head, bitter as she just walked away from it.

His situation was far from perfect. Everything about his life was starting to bother him.

So an hour later Asuka got the call he was expecting. He simply nodded his head while listening and said only " I understand, I'll be there as soon as I can." grabbed his jacket, gave Meimi a quick nod before leaving, a smile coming to his face as he managed another escape.

As far as he knew, this was going to be nothing special as far as crime typically went.

He had no idea that the events in store would lead to a great change in his life.

**_A/N: I'm not expecting the greatest of results for this, but that's okay. I mean, it was created on a whim. Oh well. I find it amusing anyway._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A long haitus and I am back. Bwuahaha. Onward to the madness that makes no sense. XD**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Saint Tail or any of its characters, including Asuka Jr. and Meimi. The only character I claim for my own is Tomoko._**

* * *

"What do we got here?" Asuka asked as he pulled into the crime scene, which was a high school not too far from the station. "There have already been several incidents concerning this culprit. It seems that several girls on the gymnastic team have been sexually assaulted on their way to or from school." replied an officer at the gate. Asuka looked over the report so far compiled about the victims and looked around. " So we keep an eye on all the girls...I don't see why you felt the need to call me out here just to alert me of your intended plans. The officer shifter a bit. "Actually, I think boss called you out here concerning one of the girls on the team." Asuka raised an eyebrow, inquiring an explanation. "It seems that she refuses to talk to us about the incidents. And she's personally spoken to each of the victims lately. Boss thought maybe you could talk to her." the officer rejoined. Asuka nodded a bit and looked through the files. "So which person am I talking to here?"

"Well she hasn't agreed to issue her information to us as of yet either. Just a name." The officer replied weakly. "Then how am I supposed to know who it is?" Asuka asked. The officer looked around the scene and pointed. "She's over there, sitting on the steps by the gym. Her name's Tomoko Takahashi, she's apparently the captain of the team." Asuka nodded in thanks and started to move towards the steps, still staring at the files. Only when he got close enough did he really look up at the "rebel"

When he did he dropped the files, staring with astonishment at the girl before him. Only one word came to mind when he was able to resume his thoughts.

Adultery. **(( A/N- LMAO, kidding!! Kidding....))**

Sublime.

"M-miss Takahashi?" Asuka called out to her, his body going numb when she looked up at him, jade meeting sapphire. She held his gaze with such an intensity he cleared his throat and tried to keep her attention. "My name is Asuka Daiki Jr., I've been asked to look in on this case." she crossed her legs, his eyes losing in the battle to not glance at the stretch of leg barely hidden under the skirt of her uniform. "I already told them, now I'm going to tell you. I'm not saying anything. I've seen the other girls spill their guts to the cops and they still can't prevent this from happening. I've missed so many days worth of class taking these girls home when they thought they could handle a normal day at school. You can come talk to me when the bastard tries to come for me." Asuka stood flabbergasted. _**She's got flare that's for sure...**_ "You said tries, you're confidant you can stop him from getting you too?" he asked. Tomoko sighed confidently. "I know I can stop him, that's why he hasn't come for me yet. I know everyone's thinking it, they just won't say it. I may look like a pretty face, but there's a strength here too." "I have no doubt about that Tomoko..." Asuka replied, a little more friendly towards her. She noticed. "You're not treating me like some idiot kid.... maybe you're not like the others." Tomoko responded. Smiling gently, Asuka held his hand out to her. "Then you wouldn't mind if I talked to you over some hot cocoa would you?" Tomoko looked at him, confounded. "In regards to what?" "Anything. You don't even have to utter a word about the attacks if you don't want to. Come on, you look like you're getting cold." he added. Tomoko looked at him intently before taking his hand. "A lot of people call me Tomo you know...." Asuka took off his jacket and offered it to her. " I'm more commonly known as Jr." She took his jacket, thanking him before wrapping it around herself. "You like marshmallows in your cocoa Tomo?" Asuka asked, escorting her down the street.

Tomoko smiled a bit. "It depends on the size really. I don't really like marshmallows that are small. They don't last long and you're a little peeved with having to constantly try and keep them as long as you can."

Asuka chuckled a bit at this.

"What's so funny?" she asked, a little baffled.

"I suppose certain things in my life could be compared to small marshmallows at this point." he replied gently, looking at the ground. "That's fine...I've never had much favor for the small marshmallow's either."

Tomoko and Asuka walked in silence for a little bit before Tomoko spoke up. "But you know, with big marshmallows, you can enjoy the warmth of the cocoa and know it's sweetened with something that will still be there when you're done with the liquid." He looked over at her and smiled. "Yes, that is very true." Tomoko gave him a smiled before looking ahead. "I see you're married, don't you think a case like this would cause your wife concern? What if this guy branches out from just the gymnastics team? From the school? Shouldn't you think about a plan of action that will stop anything more before it get dangerous for those working on this case who have wives?" Her head tilted to the side, her feeling a little lost as he suddenly lost interest in the conversation. "Oh.... are you and her having problems?"

"What makes you think that?" he asked monotonously. Tomoko shrugged her shoulders. "Because your eyes lost its luster when I brought it up. Either you're having problems with her or you didn't want to think of her at this time." Asuka shook his head. _**She's got insight too....**_ "You're a little too observant." Asuka joked. Tomoko laughed a bit. "I have been known to be that way, I will admit." Upon reaching the cafe and taking a booth seat, Asuka fell silent again. "You know, typically when you ask a girl out for cocoa, you kind of keep her interest through conversation or action. And I doubt you're going to play footsie with me, so I'd start thinking of something to talk about." she joked. Asuka blushed a bit as he stammered to find a subject. "S-so what do you like to do? I-I-I mean what are your studies of interest?" The fact that he was suddenly taking things as a sexual innuendo made him blush even more.

"Well I really like European literature. It's got more..... depth to it than American lit. And when I feel that I'm rounded enough in that I'll take up architecture. That would be a good reason to take up traveling also. I've never seen more than the cities where my tournaments are, and even then I'm on some timeframe. It doesn't seem like I'm truly enjoying myself yet. Many girls joke that if I would just get laid already I wouldn't feel that way." Tomoko laughed a bit as Asuka grabbed the drinks, carefully handing her hers, trying to hide the growing blush on his face. "Will you? Gah, I mean-would you? I-I mean have you ever really though about that?"

Tomoko smirked a bit. "Are you interested over there Jr.? I didn't think you were into teenage gossip." He hid behind the mug as he took a few sips of his cocoa. Tomoko laughed again. "I have this theory, where sanctity of marriage is a good goal to keep in mind. You know, sex after you get married. But no one really lets it work out that way in these times. They just don't have the willpower to overcome their hormones. But if a couple feels that it's the right time, and intend to commit themselves to a point where it will lead to marriage, then it's fine. Frankly, I don't think half the people in my school would understand that theory, but I think it doesn't matter really where you want to look..." she took a break to put marshmallows in her cocoa. " Anyway, through my rant I meant to say that I just haven't committed myself to finding someone I can commit with. My needs will come before anyone else's. As selfish as it sounds, I'd rather be selfish that hypocritical."

"How do you figure?" Asuka asked, listening intently.

"Because how do you intend to help others if you can't help yourself? In the movies it's seen as a point of weakness, but it's a basic human instinct to look after what's yours first. Think about it. If your family were hanging off the end of a cruiser in the front, and let's say I was hanging off in the back, and you only had time to save the people on one side, you'd go for your family right? You would be upset that someone else had to die, but you'd be happy that you wouldn't bear the loss of your family. It's all about comfort. Humans want comfort, they need it. Without it we're just shells that haven't been nurtured, needed, loved. And that's where serial killers, rapists and harassers come in. They've been deprived of that somewhere, and without a sense of taught conscious, they just do what feels natural to them. What they think love would be. And in there the message gets lost and they can't control that drive...I'm rambling aren't I?" she stopped, looking at him a little worried.

Asuka stared at her in amazement. "No... by all means, keep going."

"You sure?" she asked once more. "If you have something you'd like to talk about..."

"Tomo, believe me, this is far better than anything I could talk to you about at this time."

He listened in rapture as she talked about anything and everything. _**Smarts, beauty, determination...she's the ideal girl for any guy.... I mean any guy in high school...**_ he corrected himself.

After several hours of conversation, she finally looked at her cocoa. "I completely forgot about this...my marshmallows soaked up all the liquid." she observed with a laugh. He smiled at her gently. Glancing over at him, she shook her head a bit. "What is it? You're giving me that look again."

" I find it amazing that you're single is all. Don't guys line up outside your house? Write you cheesy songs and bake you goodies?" he asked her. "You're very interested in me Jr. " Tomoko waited for the blush to cover his face before continuing. "There have been a few cases of that, but I've made it very clear that I'm not interested. To everyone. And no guy really jumps out at me enough to put my heart into that grinder yet." Asuka smiled sadly. "You know love's not a bad thing. If you feel it you shouldn't bottle it up."

Tomoko gave him a quick glance before resting her chin on her hands. "Love isn't something that you just throw out there either. If given to the wrong hands, it can be a devastating thing. A slow, toxicating death. To be alive and not to feel it...all because someone you thought was 'the one' stabbed you in the heart. It takes but an instance to watch it fall apart. It's through careful consideration, and observation of the potential soul mate that you give your love. Ask a lot of questions; make them think in ways they've never thought before. Talk dirty. Make them feel uncomfortable on purpose, note how they react to that. See if after all that and they still sound like someone you want to be with, then go for it.... those who hastily go through this process get sloppy. They give their heart to someone they think they know, and when it turns out wrong, they either don't know how to fix it or simply choose not to. Because it feels like a lie, or an out of body experience. When I fall in love, I want to feel every single thing there is to it. Otherwise I'm cheating myself, and I only have one life to get this right, and I'd rather be patient and have perfection than fear being alone and disappoint myself."

Asuka stared into his empty mug for quite some time. Everything she had said felt like she was talking directly to him, as if she knew what he was going through. In a way it frightened him, and in another way, it intrigued him.

"Jr..... the girls that have been assaulted so far all recall a distinct smell. Something similar to pine. I don't know if that means much of anything, but it was something that was worrying me. Because the woods and metals building are separate to the school. And many of the girls could be caught on the way home as they passed it, or even those who were coming to school. And my house is in the opposite direction to that." He nodded a bit, taking note of her clues. "Thank you for telling me." he added.

Tomoko reached across the table and took his hand gently, surprising him, eyes pleading. "Please...you have to help them...there are times where I don't know what to do to help them get past their fears.... I've even resorted to begging coach to cancel practice until this ordeal is over, but if it's really an inside job, then the information can't get out about practice.... and I also worry that they'll cease to attack the gymnastic team and go for some other group...." she sighed a bit, finally letting go of his hand. "Sometimes I even wish it should have been me.... or that I would be next...."

Asuka took her hand again, this time taking her by surprise. "Don't say things like that. I'm sure your teammates wouldn't think that about you, you shouldn't either. As strong as you are, you are strongest when you face it and comfort them. You give them hope, and that's the best thing you can do for them. I will do everything in my power to see this through, you have my word Tomoko."

She nodded. "I believe you Asuka Jr. You have my thanks."

"No, you can thank me when we catch this guy. Okay?"

They sat in silence for several minutes before Tomoko looked around. "...The cafe is closed?"

The owner sat by the fireplace. "Sure is, been closed well over two hours now."

Tomoko jumped up. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!!"

The old man let out a chuckle. "No need to worry young one, Asuka Jr. here has come here for a long time. Take your time, there's no rush."

Tomoko bowed a bit in thanks. "It's not just that, it's so late!! I have to go...." She looked over at Asuka. "Thank you so much for the cocoa, I'll be sure to drink it next time...I mean...if there is a next time that is."

Asuka laughed. "I can't see why not. You're fascinating to listen to." He stood and put the money on the table, then pulled out his notepad and jotted something down. 'This is my cell number. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to call me okay? I mean it, anything or anytime."

Tomoko smirked a bit. "Careful there Detective, I may feel like a criminal and ask you to lock me up and punish me hard and fast." The fire in her eyes left him breathless as he looked away, blushing once again. "S-so maybe I forgot to specify...." he explained. She smiled gently. "All playing aside, I appreciate it Jr...." she took off his jacket and held it out to him. "Well it's quite a jog home, it'd be best for me to go now."

"I could give you a ride home...." Asuka replied quietly. " It would be safer this way." Tomoko shook her head. "No, this is something I have to do for tonight. I'll take you up on that if I'm a situation like this again. Promise."

Asuka sighed heavily. "Could you at least call when you get home? Let me know you got there alright?" She blushed lightly, nodding. "Of course...goodnight Jr...until next time." and with that she was out the door and down the street.

_**I hope that comes soon....**_ he thought as he stared at his jacket. He smiled gently. "Can't even let me be a gentleman and just borrow it...." _**Is that what's bothering me, or that she won't have an excuse to search me out to give it back now? **_He pushed his thoughts away as he looked at the clock. "Meimi'll already be asleep...I'm okay with that..." And he left the cafe towards the school and his car.

* * *

**A/N- Don't worry, I don't expect anyone to really know what this is all about. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here we go with Chapter 3 of Tomoko's Song. I know it's not popular, but it's a story close to my heart, so I'm gonna post it anyway, lol. **

**_Disclaimer- I do NOT own Saint Tail or the characters Asuka Jr. and Meimi Haneoka. Nor do I have anything to do with "Never Had A Dream Come True" That belongs to S Club 7. I do take credit for Tomoko though, since she's my character._**

* * *

It didn't take long for Asuka Jr. to get his wish to see her again soon. Two days later the Boss called and reported another attack on the gynastics team. Completely forgetting that Meimi had begged him to stay home the rest of the day to watch movies, he slid on his jacket and rushed out the door without a second thought.

"It was too bright for her to see much of anything....but they wore all black, as usual." Tomoko said with a sigh, packing her bookbag. "Jr., at this rate I'm afraid it won't be long until the entire team it put on IRL and we won't be able to compete...." she sighed sadly as she reached for a thick book on quantum physics and put it in her bag. _**Good Lord she has a lot of books...**_he thought, staring dumbfounded at the bag. "It probably sounds really selfish of me to put it like that....of course their safety comes first, but I know they all feel bad about not having the strength to do it." She said, a hint of anger in her voice. Looking up at him, she blinked a couple times. "These books are nothing really. I just have to keep up basic studies until the school gets ahold of the college textbooks I need." He shot her a look of incredulation. "College books already?"

She shrugged as if it were nothing special. "From an early age I've been called some kind of genuis. But smarts is only a matter of perspective." Swinging her bag over her shoulders, she continued. "How long do you think it will be before this guy works up the nerve to come after me? I've called all the girls personally and told them to just stay home until we could get something worked out." He nodded in agreement. "Keeping them from coming to the scene certainly puts a damper on their plans....but it sounds like you're still going to be coming to school."

"Of course I am. I really need to catch up on what I missed the past week or so, and maybe this way I'll get to put a stop to this." Tomoko simply stated as she started to leave. Asuka grabbed her arm gently. "Don't be reckless, you don't know what this guy is capable of. Something could happen to you too. At least..." Tomoko looked at him while he tried to think of something. "At least...let me drive you home."

"You don't seem to have much of a home life Detective." Tomoko rejoinded. He shrugged. "I guess that's what makes us different. You want to face your problems and I prefer to prolong dealing with mine. Will you at least agree to let me take you home? he asked, which turned into more of a plea. Tomoko thought for some time before slowly nodding. Asuka's smile brightened as he took her bookbag from her. "Well this way then." he lead her from the classroom to his car.

The car ride was surprisingly quiet for Asuka. Tomoko spent most of her time staring out the window, only speaking up to give him a direction to turn. he sighed longingly, missing the talkative quality in her. "Are you okay over there? You're terribly quiet..." he finally spoke up. Tomoko gave him a gentle smile. "I don't talk much while in a vehicle, I get a little car sick."

" But sitting there thinking about your stomach turning doesn't seem to be doing you some good. Maybe talking or keeping your mind off it would help you feel a little better." he suggested. Tomoko sat up a little. "You know you're probably right...." They both smiled before Asuka started again. "You can turn on the radio, find something to listen to if you'd like." Tomoko's face brightened up, something that made Asuka blush, and turned on the radion for her. "You can take it from here." Tomoko flipped through some stations and static before squealing a bit. "Oh my gosh I love this song!" Asuka laughed as he turned down the street. When she started to sing, he was astonished, again. XD

**There's no use looking back or wondering**

**How it could be now or might have been**

**Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**

**I've never had a dream come true**

**Till the day I found you**

**Eventhough I pretend that I've moved on**

**You'll always be my baby**

**I never found the words to say**

**You're the one I think about each day**

**And I know no matter where life takes me to**

**A part of me will always be....with you**

The song continued to play as she glanced over at the now extra quiet Jr. "Are you okay? I didn't kill you with my awful voice did I?" she asked concerned, and hand moving to his shoulder. he jumped a bit at her touch. "n-no!! That's not it at all. You've got a wonderful voice....it's just..."

"It's just?" she repeated.

"It seems like you can do anything..." he muttered sheepishly. Tomoko blushed a bit. "That's not true...there are a lot of things I can't do....I can't snowboard or skateboard, I can't draw very well...I've never been one of those people who can unwrap a piece of Starburst with my tongue..." Asuka blushed like mad at her last declaration, breaking a little too hard at the light. "W-w-what?" he asked bewildered. "I'm sure you know what that's all about Jr. It's supposed to mean you're a good kisser." she sighed disappointingly. "I feel sorry for my future boyfriend." Asuka shook his head a bit. "I'm sure that you just need practice with it...I mean you can't be perfect based off no experience in something like...that." he stammered. Tomoko glanced over at him. "I already told you that I wasn't really going to test run anyone. And if I gave up that decision, I don't know many guys other than those that are my close friends and......." she smirked as she added. "A married detective."

" I-I didn't...mean to put it...like I was offering... or anything...." he replied with a face. Tomoko laughed. " Are you not a kisser Jr?"

"F-for someone that doesn't want to be intimate with anyone, you sure talk about some personal things." he retorted. He slowed to a stop outside her building. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she replied with a giggle. "You're so cute. It's not hurting anyone to just talk about it, is it?" She left him to dwell on the question before thanking him and disappearing into one of the apartments.

"No...I guess not...." he replied with a smile.

* * *

**A/N- Squee, a romance in bloom perhaps? But he's married, is it destined to be a forbidden love? Who knows? Oh wait, I do....**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think this is the one of the longest chapters I've written so far. But it was difficult for me to go about writing an entire day out. I'm a poor excuse for a writer sometimes. =( But I redeem that...sometimes. Anyway, sit back and enjoy the story I suppose.**

**_Disclaimer- I do NOT own Saint Tail or the characters Asuka Jr. and Meimi Haneoka. I do own Tomoko however. _**

* * *

He was waiting as she walked out of the school the next day. She smiled a bit as she wandered over to him after saying a few goodbyes. "What on earth are you doing here?" she asked playfully. He laughed. "Well I felt pretty good about getting you home safe yesterday, so I thought I might make this a regular habit. If you have any problems with it then we could talk about it when I get you home." She took a moment to search for something on his face. " I suppose that's alright with me." He smiled, relieved. "Well then, shall we?" she asked, walking over to the passenger side of his car.

It wasn't until 9 when he decided he should head home. Reluctantly, he wished her a good night and left the apartment. She had insisted that he stay for dinner, but he didn't want to stay any later and risk a huge nagfest from Meimi. The smell of whatever she was cooking was divine, and he had to drag himself out before he succumbed. He sat in the car for several minutes, his mind going over much of their conversations. It was odd, but he hadn't been able to talk like this in a long time. And if he hadn't thought of going home, how long would they have been able to keep going? It boggled his mind. "Maybe one of these days..." he said to no one and headed home.

Over the course of the next couple days, it was a daily routine to pick Tomoko up after school, take her home, and spend the rest of the day just talking until he reluctantly pulled himself away. She was something he hadn't experienced in a long time; excitement. She had such a view on life that he could listen to forever if he'd only let himself. And despite his initial thoughts of guilt, had felt a sort of attraction towards her. Jr would even playfully respond back to her sexual joking. He got a ton of amusement from it, it was fun. Something he had never really considered trying with Meimi.

That Friday Asuka groaned a bit he glanced up at the clouds. "Looks like rain..." he started. Pulling into the parking lot, he got out and waited by the gates as usual. She came bouncing out as usual, a crowd of people around her sayign their byes before branching off. He smiled a bit. She definitely was something special, that was certain. Tomoko noticed Jr. by the gate and brightened up. He had noticed that she always seemed to perk up even more upon seeing him, which caused his heart to skip a small beat. She waved to her friends and dashed over to him, grinning. "Hey there good looking." Tomoko greeted. Asuka blushed a little. " Hi...I saw you running laps down at the track earlier today. You're pretty fast." She swayed a bit. "Yea, you know it is, have to run to keep up in my activities. I heard back in the day you weren't exactly a pushover in the running department either."

He smirked a bit. "Was that a challenge Moko?"

She smirked back, feeling a little good that he got into the habit of calling her Moko. "Perhaps it was Jr. "

Asuka beamed a bit. "Well put your bag in the car then, we can come back for it later." Tomoko complied and joined him back at the gates. "Ready? On your mark....get set...Go!!" And with amazing speed, they raced down the street. Paying little attention to the downpour that started, they continued to run until they both reached the door to her apartment. Laughing lightly, they both stood outside, trying to catch their breaths in the following minutes. "I-I'd say...we're pretty even..." Tomoko said through gasps. Asuka shook his head. "No...you're faster than I am...I just have endurance. You slowed a little towards the end." The leaned against the wall and watched the rain, not caring too much about being completely drenched. "I'd rather...be more like you then. Being fast feels good....but you peter out faster....and that just totally ruins the bliss." she said, smirking a bit. Asuka looked over at her, which didn't exactly help his situation. The entire run he thanked the school for the all white uniform and the rain for soaking the girl in front of him. "So you prefer slow and steady?" he asked, playing along. "Not just slow and steady. Slow and looooooong lasting. Wouldn't you get more out of it if you could feel every....deep....push as you kept along the trail, knowing you could keep it up much longer...you might even have so much energy left over that before you reap in the pleasureable rewards you give it one last sprint. Heart racing as you pound into the....ground with your feet at amazing speed, blood rushing, desire to finish building and when it's finally over you don't feel tired, you just feel incredible." She looked over at him. "Now doesn't that sound so much better?" Asuka gulped to get some moisture to his dry mouth. "W-would you mind...letting me use your shower?" he asked. Tomoko laughed a bit. "Sure thing." She opened the door and took off her shoes. " I'll get some warm tea going, would you like a lemon to go with it this time?" she asked, sliding off her socks. Asuka kept looking at her to a minimum, since the sight of her was doing awfully wonderful things to his body. "That would be great, thanks."

Tomoko tossed her socks into an empty basket. "I'll set this outside the door of the bathroom. When you're....undressed, just reach out and put them in the basket. I'll put them in the dryer so they'll be nice and hot when you get out." _**I have something else in mind that's nice and hot waiting for me when I get out... **_he thought. Asuka nodded in thanks and took off towards the bathroom. As he shut the door behind him, he let out a groan. "What the hell is happening to me?"

As he did his thing in the shower, Tomoko had put their clothes in the dryer after changing into pajamas. They weren't anything special, just a silk button up shirt and matching pants. Not particularly clinging to her body, she had been careful to not pick anything that would make him feel uncomfortable or better yet, to give him the wrong message. Placing the kettle on the stove, she sighed a bit. "He's married Tomo, get serious...he's just looking out for you because he doesn't want anyone else to get hurt." _**But what if he really does....see me in that manner? His marriage is a little rocky...**_she thought. Knocking on the bathroom door, Tomoko opened it and stepped in. "Hey, sorry to just barge in like this, but it's sort of...I don't know, habit from my family. Don't worry it's not like I'm peeking." she joked. She wished she could see the water cascading down his bare muscular form though. "W-what do you need Moko?" Asuka called nervously. "Um...would you mind...if I...." _**Joined you? Asked you to give it to me? Told you that I've been thinking dirty things about you for a while now?**_ Her mind raced with a million phrases she wanted to use. She got lost in thought when her mind stuck with joining him, and being okay with it. Washing her hair for her, both of them getting bolder and bolder as he pinned her to the wall, rubbing down her body. Her mind could almost depict the scene perfectly, even where he stared intently in her eyes and begged her. _**'Moko...I've been a lonely man for a long time....and you're incredible...I love you...and I want nothing more than to take you right here and now...will you please help me find heaven?' **_and she would reply with _**Oh Asuka....how I've longed to hear you say that...yes, yes I'm all yours...take me however you desire, just moan my name and my name only from now on...**_

"Moko?"

She jumped, flushing a bit as she snapped out of it. Asuka's head was poked out of the shower. "Are you okay?" Tomoko nodded furiously "Heh heh, I'm fine, I'm fine. Uh....I was going to ask if....you wanted me to try and save the pictures in your wallet. It's pretty drenched also, but I won't touch your personals without your permission..." _**But if you stare at me like that any more, I'm going to start wanting a different kind of personals from you...**_

Asuka blinked a little. From what she couldn't tell. "Um...yea, that's fine. Please do what you can, some of those pictures are important to me." She nodded with a smile and left him to his business reluctantly. As she shut the door she stomped down the hallway. "What are you, stupid?! There was no way that would have turned out the way I was thinking! He's a married man for god's sake, it's not like he would cheat on her....oh my god...I almost asked him to cheat on his wife!!" She sighed sadly for a bit, trying to take her mind away from such thoughts. "It's not like he would have, just calm down..."

He greatfully took the tea from her. Little did she know, he took a cold shower to calm himself down. " Thank you for getting my clothes dry. You're the best." Tomoko blushed a bit. "It's no problem. I even managed to save all your things that were in your wallet. I mean some of your pictures have a little water damage but it's just on the ends. I'm sure you can get those replaced with duplicates easily."

" I appreciate it, but there was only really one or two pictures I wanted to save." he replied quietly. She blinked at him. "But they're all such beautiful pictures..." He looked through a couple of them before he placed one in front of her. "This is a picture of my family....see this person here is Meimi...my wife...and my two kids. Ono...is the only one that lived the car accident a little while ago." Tomoko looked at him sadly. "Oh dear...I'm so sorry...." he shook his head. "No it's okay...we're all healing, it's no longer grieving." She stared at the picture with gentle interest. " You are all such beautiful people....it's so hard to see this picture and know that you're not as happy as those times." Asuka nodded a bit. "I know what you mean, I can't believe it either..." He set the rest of the pictures down and drank some of his tea quietly. Tomoko was curious as to who the rest of the people in the pictures were, as he was hugging a girl with a uniform on, and another was him making a toast to the girl who was in the uniform and the man that sat beside her, holding her hand. She decided the better of it and set them down. "I know that you're usually out the door before it's too late, but would you at least let me make you dinner tonight?"

He smiled gently. "You know, I think I will take you up on that this time."

She beamed and jumped up. "Great, so what are you in the mood for?" she asked. He blushed as he spewed out some tea. "W-what?"

Tomoko laughed. "I didn't mean that way silly! What do you want me to make you to eat? "

"O-oh..." he replied, thinking. "I haven't had a decent plate of spaghetti in a long time....would that be too much trouble?" he asked. She shook her head. "One hot plate of spaghetti, coming up in a bit! You want to put in a movie while you wait?" she suggested. Asuka nodded a bit. "Sure, that sounds good."

" See here's what I don't understand." Tomoko replied during a scene in the movie, handing him the steaming plate and a piece of garlic bread. "oh, careful it's pretty hot." She sat down beside him and continued. " Her dad says he'd give her controlled freedom right? If he had just stuck with that plan and not have flipped out when he saw the naked pictures, she would have just gone home after that night. I mean even she knew she had guidelines." Asuka took a bite of the spaghetti and would have died a happy man. "This...is delicious..." he said after a moment of silent tears. She blushed a bit. "Well thank you."

"But you know, you can't blame a father for freaking out like that. If my girl had let anyone see her naked like that I'd flip too, and that girl let her dad think she was just doing something rebellious but reasonable." Tomoko laughed. "You can't be reasonable when being rebellious! That's the whole point of being rebellious! You don't fit into what your parents have planned for you, so it's seen as unreasonable to them."

With the exception of the plate Tomoko ate, Asuka asked for seconds, thirds, and even fourths. As the movie ended as she washed the dishes, she shook her head. "You sure have a healthy appetite." she said humorously. He blushed a little. "Well I haven't eatten much lately, and that was definitely the best spaghetti I've ever had." It was her turn to blush as she rinsed everything down. "Thanks. I try to keep everything original, so I make the sauce and the bread from scratch."

Asuka's eyes widened.

"What?" Tomoko asked.

"If I weren't already married..." he said with a laugh. Tomoko laughed a bit at this, secretly frowning. "If you weren't you wouldn't have been watching that kind of movie with me." she joked. He got up and sat in the chairs opposite of the counter to look at her. "well we might have, I just might have asked if you wanted to swim naked in a river with me." she smirked a bit, putting the pans away. " I would have much prefered sex in the sleeping bag."

Asuka raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? note to self, bring a sleeping bag over next time." he grabbed the drying towel from her. "Let me help." She smiled a bit and nodded. "And I thought you said that you were bringing over the handcuffs this time?" Asuka snapped a finger. "Oh darn, I knew I was forgetting something. You'll have to forgive me." He 'pleaded' as he dried off the dishes she set in the rack.

"Okay, but this one time. I was really hoping you would remember them. I'll have to whip you if you forget next time." she threatened. He grinned. "Careful, I would actually enjoy that." They both laughed as they continued to finish the dishes together.

They say down about ten minutes later. "You know, we do an awful lot of talking about me anymore Moko. I want to hear more about you. Where's your family?" She looked away a bit and sighed. "I...lost them all three years ago. There was a car accident..." she looked at him with a sad smile. "So I know more than you know what it feels like." Asuka took her hand gently. "I'm sorry Moko..." Tomoko shook her head. "No please, don't worry about it. like you I am healing much better than I used to. I remember...that they were all on their way to my dance recital...." she let out a bitter laugh. "They always said that I took on too much, even as a child. But I loved dancing more than anything...so I told them that I would never forgive them...if they made me give up dancing." A tear slid down her cheek, something that threw Asuka off guard. The whole time he had known Tomoko, she had never cried. Even with all the horrible things happening to the people she loved around her, and not a single tear. He wanted to hold her. "Tomoko..." She wiped the tear away. "I'm okay. It'll take a lot more than that to make me spill all my tears. If I weren't so stubborn...they would still be here today...so after it happened...I quit dancing. It might have made them unhappy to see in heaven...but I can't get their distorted faces out of my mind when I try to start it again....It might also explain my carsickness now that I think about it..." Asuka squeezed her hand gently. "You're very strong...to carry on like this." She smiled a bit. " I know that's what they would have wanted. I'm still here, there has to be a reason for it. And I think it's so I can do great things with my life. So I won't give up. I'll never give up." he let her think in silence for a little while before she finally spoke up.

"My parents were very successful people as well. In the event something happened to them, they were more than capable of making sure that our needs were taken care of.....and since I'm the only Takahashi alive....I guess you could say I inherited a fortune. But I don't really care about the money. They made sure I had it as a peace of mind...but it's not enough to ever bring them back. They had arranged that I would at least have a place to stay with no worries, so I could focus on my studies, or my activities..."

"You aren't an only child then..." he stated gently.

"No, I'm not. Actually I was a girl twin. My brother always had a weak constitution...but he had such a big heart....I think losing him was the hardest of all of them to take."

"That's very similar...to what happened with my daughter.." Asuka said after some time passed. Tomoko smiled gently. "Both of us broken...caught in a moment." He looked at her, a little confused. "Chemicals React....it just reminded me of a song is all..." Asuka nodded. " I can see that you might not want to keep talking about this...so let's talk about something else. "

When they had bothered to check the time, they were astonished to see the sun slowly creeping into the room. Asuka's eyes widened a little. "You mean we sat here talking the whole night?" Tomoko pulled the curtain to the side. "It seems that way." she said with a laugh.

"I'm not even tired..." Asuka stated, amazed.

"Me neither..how strange." Tomoko replied. "I hope your wife doesn't get the wrong impression. I would go talk to her...but I don't think that would help either." Asuka smiled gently. "No it's fine. she won't even notice at this point. And if she does she assumes I spent the night at the office. unless you meant to say that you didn't want it to be a secret." Tomoko shook her head. "No I just don't want you to get into trouble. Tell her what you'd like if she asks. So I assume you will be leaving then?" He sighed. "I always find it hard to want to leave this place....but I really should see what I can gather about these cases to wrap them up quickly so your girls can go back to practice. I'll call you later to see how things are, maybe update you too." Tomoko gave him a nod of consent. "That's fine with me. Sure you don't want me to walk you back to your car?"

Asuka laughed. "I'm still the man here thank you. I can manage."

* * *

**A/N- Omgaara, I know that her little fantasy dream sequence was kind of lame, but my 18 year old imagination would be just as animated-ly cheesy. So I apologize for that, lol. **


	5. Chapter 5

**And now I'm back to the short chapters. Sad face. Oh well. Uhm..let's see here...for once I have nothing witty to say here! X(**

**_Disclaimer- I do NOT own Saint Tail, Meimi Haneoka, or Asuka Jr. I only take credit for Tomoko._**

* * *

Fatigue didn't reach Asuka till about 6 when the workload started to die down. He had heard no word from Meimi lately, which kind of worried and relieved him at the same time. _**Boy am I gonna get it when I get home...and it's not even in the good way.**_ His eyes grew as he let his thought sink in. "Gah what on earth am I thinking?!" He rose from his desk and went to the vending machine to get another bag of chips. Down the hall, there was some gossip going among the officers. "You know that creep that keeps assaulting those girls? I heard they all went to some kind of party today. Isn't that not safe? What if that bastard goes after them during this?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't worry too much about it. We got others keeping an eye on them. And apparently Jr.'s been keeping his eye on that captain." Another one added. Asuka pretended to be contemplating what he wanted, but he listened in.

"You don't say? She is pretty hot...think she has a thing for married men? " One laughed, nudging another officer. "Nah, she shot her mouth off at us when we tried talking to her. Besides, we all know that Jr.'s marriage is hanging on by a thread. Might even be seeing this girl a little more than he's willing to admit, if you know what I mean..."

Jr. blinked a couple times.

" Hell I wouldn't blame him at this rate. His wife bitches at him all the time and he wants something new. And this girl is definitely fresh meat."

Asuka grabbed the chips and was about to approach them when his cell rang. The others looked down the hall to see him and scrambled back into their separate offices. Thrown off by the unknown number, he answered carefully. "This is Detective D-"

"A-Asuka...I need you to get here right away...." came Tomoko's shaky voice. Asuka panicked a little. "Okay, I'll be right there, just tell me where you are Tomoko."

He heard the phone fall and her scramble to pick it up. "I-I'm about a block away from where the girls were having their party.... but I...I can't see any street signs...please you have to hurry...he's here...."

Every part of his body went cold. "Oh my god.... Tomoko are you hurt??"

"........"

"Tomoko, are you hurt?! TOMOKO!!" He looked around and opened one of the doors to the offices of one of the gossiping cops. "Quick, where were the girls having their party? They got him."

He almost leaped out of the car as he found Tomoko standing over an unconscious male five minutes after he hung up the phone. He rushed over to her, hands on her shoulders. "Tomoko, are you okay?" She stared at the male still; apparent she wasn't listening to him. Only when he shook her gently did she snap out of it and look at him. "Jr...." He looked her over quickly to see if there was any sign of foul play. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Her eyes looked at the assailant as the police cuffed him and escorted him to a car. "No...He didn't get the chance to try anything.... I told you he wouldn't." She looked back at him, and he could tell from the fire in her eyes that she was telling the truth. "Are you okay then? Just a little shaken up?" he asked, trying to get her to talk to him. " I just...want to go home right now.... will they let me do that? Or will I have to stay here?" she asked quietly. Asuka went over to the other officers and spoke with them briefly, keeping his eyes on Tomoko. He came back with a gentle smile. "They said you can go home so long as I get a statement from you...are you willing to do that for me?" Asuka asked. Tomoko nodded. "Of course...."

He was expecting her to just brush it off like anything else that seemed to bother her. Because she was strong, because she had overcome something that none of the others could do. So when he helped her inside and shut the door and she whirled around and hugged him tightly, tears rolling down her face, her voice letting pain escape, he was shocked. "Tomoko...." She didn't speak, she just cried for what seemed like everything. " Tomoko.... let's get you to relax a little.... do you want me to take you to your room?" He felt her nod into his chest and he picked her up gently, making his way to her room, and set her down gently on the bed. He stood up. " Tomoko, I'm going to get you something to drink, is there anything you wa-" Tomoko's hand shot for his arm and she looked at him, eyes in so much pain. "Please Jr...Don't leave me alone right now...just.... just hold me for a little while...please...." she pleaded. He had wanted nothing more than to hold her but was worried she would have pushed him away. "Of course Moko..." Asuka replied gently, sitting on the bed next to her. As soon as he reached his arms out to her, she fell into them, knocking him back on the bed. They lay there for several minutes in silence as he stroked her hair, her crying into his chest. If the events leading to this hadn't transpired, and they were just like this because, he wouldn't have minded in the slightest. She felt so...right to him. She fit perfectly in his arms, and she was warm. In such a short time, she knew so much about his life. His dreams and his fears. What he loved to do with his son. She could read his emotions better than anyone he had ever known. When she smiled at him his whole day got better. When she was sad he would take her hand and she would let him. Or when she was scared she would always tell him that he made her feel safe. His heart beat so much faster when he was around her. _**Why is that? What could possibly make me feel this way? What do I mean by This Way?**_

"Jr...?" Tomoko finally called out to him. He looked into her eyes as she lifted her head to look at him, tears still dampening her cheeks, but not as heavy as they were a while ago. "What is it sweetheart?" he asked. It even felt right to call her sweetheart. _**Is it because I'm fond of her?**_

" Thank you...for coming to get me.... I wasn't scared when he came after me...but when he told me what he had planned to do...I froze...not long enough to let him do anything to me...but...long enough to make me doubt my strength..." she quietly told him. He kissed her forehead, something else that was new yet comfortable to him. "Don't ever say that. What you managed to do took so much courage...you are so strong.... but it's okay to be a little scared Moko...everyone feels it. But you didn't let it take over you, and that's what makes you special. I'm so proud to know you right now...so don't ever think that okay?" He felt her nod and he smiled gently. They were silent once more; leaving Asuka to once again let his mind try to create a reason why he was feeling this so badly right now.

"At least now...the girls are safe..." he heard her mumble. He looked down on her to see her dozing off. "Yes...they're safe now..." he responded quietly, reaching for the blanket and pulling it over the both of them. He watched her sleep for some time before he spoke, being careful not to wake her.

"Tomoko Takahashi.... if someone had told me weeks ago that I was going to meet a beautiful girl that was going to brighten up my life...I would have laughed at them...but now...as you lie in my arms so perfectly...I would thank that person everyday for you.... you're...my secret dream come true...and that's...." he felt hr stir a bit and cut his sentence off, but she just curled up against him some more.

_**I know what it is...what I've been missing. It's you...what you give me, what you make me feel...**_

He carefully lifted her chin and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "I love you.... Moko...."

* * *

**A/N- Oh noes! Lol, I know I'm gonna get in trouble with this one. And I am not ashamed, haa haa haa. In a way it's a really cutesy chapter, so I'm proud of that. I know some won't appreciate that he's oogling another woman...but in a way he's kind of not. He just finds himself happier around Tomoko. The fact that he kisses her means nothing.... bwuahahaha**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here I am with the last chapter. Yea it's short and it probably looks lame, but uh..it's my piece of lameness. XD. I wanted to get this one done before my other huge works consumed me. And I have overcome, whoot!**

**_Disclaimer- I do NOT own Saint Tail, Meimi Haneoka, or Asuka Jr. The song used in this fic is also NOT mine, as Jim Brickman and Wayne Brady performed/wrote/everything else-ed it. _**

* * *

~Next morning~

"Hey here's an article that will get you thinking." Tomoko replied with a grin, looking up at Asuka. She woke up in better spirits the following morning, as if she had completely forgotten about what happened. Asuka sat across from her sipping some coffee. "Okay, let's hear it."

" Think of a song that describes your woman." Asuka almost spewed his coffee. "W-what? That's stupid." Tomoko laughed. "Oh you're such a sourpuss." She set the magazine on the table and went to the radio, turning it on. "Well let's hear what's going on in the world today since you don't want to tell me what song reminds you of Meimi."

Asuka mumbled. "Oh I got a song, but it's not sweet..."

" I heard that." Tomoko said with a laugh.

**This next song was dedicated to Gina from a secret admirer. So here's to you Gina! **The radio host continued. **And for all those who are waiting to take the plunge, let this song inspire you to find true happiness.**

_**I do wonder what song would be perfect for you Tomoko....**_ he thought.

The piano started to play and Tomoko jumped. "Oh my god it's Jim Brickman!! He's incredible!! I know this song!!" she jumped back to the couch and closed her eyes to enjoy.

_From the Moment I saw you,  
From the moment I looked into your eyes  
There was something about you  
I knew I knew  
That you were once in a lifetime  
A treasure near impossible to find  
And I know how lucky I am to have you_

Cause I've seen rainbows that can take your breath away  
The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day  
And when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few  
But I've never seen anything...as beautiful as you

Asuka looked over at her. _**Woah.... creepy much? This seems too coincidental, like it knew just what I was thinking!**__._

Holding you in my arms  
No one else has fit so perfectly  
I could dance forever with you, with you  
And at the stroke of midnight  
Please forgive me if I can't let go  
Cause I never dreamed I'd find a Cinderella of my own

Cause I've seen rainbows that can take your breath away  
The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day  
And when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few  
But I've never seen anything...as beautiful as you

Cause I've seen rainbows that can take your breath away  
The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day  
And when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few  
But I've never seen anything...  
Oh Oh, Oh no, I've never seen anything...as beautiful as you

From the moment I saw you,  
From the moment I looked into your eyes..

As the song died down, Tomoko opened her eyes and looked at him. "It's such a pretty song isn't it?"

He smiled brightly. "Perfect.... it's absolutely perfect..."

* * *

**A/N- And THEY are absolutely perfect, haahahahaha. So this was for one of my friends, since she saw my picture of Tomoko and totally thought up the pairing. So yey her! There you have it folks, this is Tomoko's Song, and I am Azali Finrandi, logging off this work! Tootles!**

**~Azali**


End file.
